Twilight of the Zed
by JinJinR
Summary: Bella Swan is on a journey to save her family and her best friend Alice from the Zombie apocalypse. She is a loaner by nature but meets a small group of people along the way that help her realize that this world is worth fighting for
1. Prologue

****

Author Note: Ok so this is my first shot at fan fiction so be nice and let me know what you think. Good, Bad or Indifferent. Also I do not have a beta for this and I am not entirely sure how that works but if someone is interested let me know and if you can explain a little how it works it would be much appreciated. Thanks.

*** I do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Meyers . All other recognizable brand names or movies belong to their respective owners.

Prologue:

You never think the world is going to end, especially not in your lifetime. But when it does it sure does know how to do it properly. Ok, so maybe I am being overly dramatic because the world hasn't technically ended, it's just become a major shit-hole. I'm sitting in my old bedroom, wondering why the hell I even decided to come back. I guess it was for nostalgia or some misguided sense of duty to my family but either way now I am completely screwed. I have my old dresser sitting snug against my bedroom door, while it is rattling off it's hinges because some "thing" is trying to break it down to tear me to shreds. It's actually my neighbor Mr. Banner, I never did really like him anyways but that doesn't mean I want to kill him….well kill him again as it may be. Some people call them the "undead", "geeks", "zombies", but I prefer to call them zeds, it's just easier that way, you know short and to the point. Anyway back to my current dilemma, I'm in debate of jumping out the second story window, out into the mob of zeds right by the tree outside my bedroom window or out my bedroom door through Mr. Banner. Although there is only one outside my door and almost ten outside my window I am still leaning towards window. After all this time I still have trouble taking my axe to the head of someone I knew, no matter how loathsome they were pre-zed. Maybe I should start at the beginning with how I, Bella Swan got into this predicament. It's a long story that I'm still not sure even I believe anymore.

****

End Note:

OK so I know it's short but it's just the beginning and the next few chapters will also be on the short side but they will get longer as the story progresses. I will try to update weekly if not sooner. I have written ahead a couple chapters so if I get 15 reviews for this chapter I will post early. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to update a few days early. I would like some feedback on if I should continue this story or not. Let me know what you think. Thanks**

***** I do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Meyers does and she is way more talented than I. All other recognizable brand names or movies belong to their respective owners.**

So it had been exactly seventeen days since the first person got "sick". Well at least it was the first anyone heard of it. I remember getting a you tube video link in my-email from my best friend Alice on the east coast a day after the initial outbreak. I played it and it showed a grainy cell phone video of a woman on a gurney in a hospital pronounced dead and then about thirty seconds later she just sat up, the doctor ran over to her, probably thinking it was a miracle. Then the woman just lunged at the doctor, biting down on his throat and tearing a piece of it away. I looked away at that point thinking this had to be some D list movie or something, until I read the rest of the e-mail, my friend Alice said it was her boyfriend that took the video. My stomach lurched and I barely made it to the bathroom before I lost my breakfast. I finally got up after rinsing my mouth and went back to my computer. I read the rest of the e-mail, it said that the same thing happened to the doctor shortly afterward and that she was scared and didn't know what to do. As it was, her boyfriend Jasper barely made it out of the hospital unscathed. The hospital had already been quarantined saying there was a mutation of H1N1 and a viral outbreak had taken place….yeah sure…that would go over well with the jury….hey the flu made me do it…hah. But I digress, I e-mailed her and told her to get as many supplies as possible, hold up in her apartment and not let anyone in until the CDC or whoever deals with this type of shit had a clue at what was going on. It was the only thing I could think to say to keep my friend safe. I told her to keep in touch and if things got bad she could come see me in New Orleans.

Now it was almost two weeks and I still hadn't heard from her again and by this point the virus had spread to Mississippi, I knew it was just a matter of time before it hit here. I thought the worst for my friend because I knew if she was still able to she would contact me.

I lived on my own for the past few years since going off to college, my family lived in Arizona and after high school Alice moved away to New York to be a fashion designer. So since I was basically on my own out here I decided I should pack as many supplies as possible and get the hell out of dodge. I figured I should go to my family first since it hadn't hit there yet and I guess I owed it to them even if they weren't really what I would call involved parents. Also with strength in numbers I could go for my friend and her boyfriend….well if they were still alive, I'm still holding out hope because despite her pixie like stature Alice is a force to be reckoned with. I figured by car I could make it to Arizona in two days if I pretty much just drove straight through. That was the plan but my plans don't generally go that smoothly and I was sure this would be no exception. I got on Google maps and I decided to map my trip…luckily the internet was still functioning, for how much longer I didn't know. It would take me longer than usual because I decided to go through the least populated areas I could find because that would lesson any risk of exposure to the unknown virus. It would actually take me more like four days to make the trip safely. Well with that settled it was best to get going, I had a lot of stuff to buy and hell I might as well max out my credit cards now because I may not get the chance to later.

First stop, the sporting goods store. As much as I loath having to go in here, I knew it was a necessity. They sold everything from camping supplies to shotguns. I was not to keen on the idea of a firearm but figured it was probably best to have one just in case. I also decided to get an ax because really you never knew when you would run out of bullets, besides the guys on Zombieland hardly ever used a gun and they survived. Sure lets take advice from a movie with Woody Harrelson in it….yea I'm so going to die. I also decided really needed some friends or more human interactions because this talking in my head shit really kind of pisses me off because my inner monologue was a downer. Ah hell who am I kidding if I couldn't even get along with myself what made me think a real human being would want to talk to me….shit there it goes again, fantastic. Queue the sarcasm. OK back to the task at hand….right supplies. After the two weapons of choice I went to the camping supplies, I had an old Chevy Blazer so I had plenty of space. I got a tent, cooking supplies, propane tanks, matches, lighters, and some heavy jackets. If it was one thing my dad taught me to do it was survive. He was in the army than became a sheriff so it was sort of engrained in me since I was little. I lucked out and found most of what I needed even though many of the shelves were already empty do to people preparing for the worst. With the bill totaling a whopping four hundred dollars I whipped out my credit card and didn't even blink as the guy behind the counter swiped my card. I figured if I was going to ruin my credit this was as good a reason as any.

Next stop COSTCO, ok this wasn't going to be pleasant, I'm sure by now word has gotten around about the whole virus thing so I was sure I would have to fight someone before the trip was over. I got to the parking lot and saw it was packed but I looked around and didn't see any people milling about. That's odd I though. I grab a cart and I walk to the warehouse door where there is usually someone there to check your card but there isn't anyone there. Now I'm starting to get freaked out but I know that this is my only shot at getting enough supplies together to not only make my trip but feed my family as well. So I suck it up and go in….I really just hope that someone tried to rob the place, I know that's a shitty thing to say but it beats the alternative. I went to the electronics isle first because I need batteries and hopefully a small generator, preferably a solar one. I get to the isle and get a few bulk packs of batteries, flashlights, radio, CB, one gas generator and one solar. Still feeling little spooked I decided to start rushing this little excursion. Next stop canned goods, I filled it to the brim. I stopped to think for a second I knew stores kept the freshest stuff in the back storage area so that's where I went next. Once I get there, its completely dark, now I'm not really scared of the dark per se I just have a healthy respect for it. It holds secrets that are shrouded in it's pitch black depths and that particular fact unnerved me. No one could find you in the dark but you also didn't know what lurked within it. So like I said respect the darkness. To my dismay I should have been frightened of it because what lurked in this dark storage room will haunt me to no end.

**End Note: Ok so it's a my first cliffy, not sure if it worked but if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update early. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, real life has gotten in the way. We just found out my husband has to get surgery on his ankle again for the second time in 4 months so….stressed…yeah….anyway on to the story.**

***** I do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Meyers does and she is way more talented than I. All other recognizable brand names or movies belong to their respective owners**

I kept hearing a dripping noise, I finally found the light switch and turned it on. There in the corner was whom I assumed was the stock boy, because he was wearing a COSTCO apron that said stockroom on it…yeah I'm observant like that….anyway, he was hunched over a man with his stomach ripped open. The stock boy had blood and guts dripping from his mouth. I tried backing slowly out of the room as quietly as possible, of course me being the huge klutz I am tripped over a can of coffee and it skid across the floor and smacked into the wall.

Stock boy didn't really seem to like the interruption and came charging at me. First thing you should know about these zeds were they were not slow moving like you see in those old horror films, no they were fast fuckers like you see in the new movies like 28 Days later. The only thing that was working to my advantage was the fact that he didn't appear to have the best eyesight. If I had to guess it would be because the tissue that makes up the eyeballs is probably softer than the rest and deteriorated quicker….but I could be entirely over thinking this.

Back to the problem at hand. I shoved my cart at him and instead of moving out of the way he ran right at it. That's when I realized he appeared to only be able to see movement. I ran as fast as I could to the garden area to look for some type of weapon like a shovel, again I remember seeing that on Zombieland. Hey don't judge my survival skills until your in my shoes. I'm trying my best here. Anyways, I couldn't find a shovel, but I did find a lovely pick axe which I quickly grabbed and ran back to the stock room.

You might be wondering why I would willingly risk my life and go back there but the simple fact of the matter is I needed supplies. I was however very close to pissing myself. I have never considered myself to be a brave person so this was so out of character that I was actually questioning my sanity yet again. I was just hoping for a little bit of luck.

Of course my luck never holds out. He wasn't there anymore and all I could see was a bloody trail leading out of the stock room. My cart was knocked over with all its contents strewn about.

" Shit…."

I lightly cursed under my breath as I realized that not only did I have to hunt down this Zed but also restock my supplies. Zed first though because I have seen enough horror movies to know that as soon as I let my guard down it will likely jump me from behind and I am rather attached to my brain….and well my other body parts as well.

I held the pick axe in ready position to strike and started walking around the aisles. It was when I got to the meat section that I finally heard a disgusting chomping sound. I looked everywhere and couldn't find where it was coming from until I realized that it was coming from behind the deli counter.

I took a deep breath hoping to muster up a little courage and not yak all over my own shoes…because really with everything else that is going on right now I don't need to add that to the list. Ok, it's now or never. I walk behind the counter and saw the Zed munching on half of a cow carcass….well I guess its better than a person but still gross.

I'm kind of confused now because I always thought that zombies just ate humans, huh guess you learn something new every day, maybe its just some type of biological imperative just for flesh with no type of discriminating factors. Interesting…

I seriously need to start focusing on the important things, like the Zed munching on a cow eyeball at the moment. I raised my pick axe and slowly walked behind the Stock boy, I felt kind of bad I mean it's not his fault he became an undead flesh eater….but thus is life.

I swung the pick axe as hard as I could, right for the head and I was not ready for the sickening sound that came afterwards. I could hear his skull crushing and than his brain splattering across the opposite wall. It was more of a blackish sludge than regular blood which made it all the more disturbing. He fell forward and landed with a small thud on top of the cow.

I am never sleeping again…..fuck I'm scarred for life.

I guess it is safe to say that New Orleans has officially been invaded by the undead…the real undead this time and not just people dressed like that for all the parades.

Damn it now parades are ruined for me too.

Now time to restock my cart again….

I rushed through getting everything I needed again and rushed back out to my blazer, with only a momentary feeling of guilt for shoplifting. I decided that after killing the poor stock boy that was probably the least of my worries at the moment. So while I was about to start loading up my SUV, I realized I wasn't going to have a enough space.

Well, I have already done some shitty things today might as well steal a trailer while I'm at it. Survival of the fittest and all that…

Luckily, I found one quickly and the back wasn't even locked….Score…I grinned to myself as I opened the door to the trailer and saw it half stocked with food and other supplies. I unhooked it from the trailer and tried to move it, not my brightest move because I am not the most athletically inclined, so as I was moving it, I lost my grip and started falling backwards, but I never hit the ground.

Two strong arms encircled my waist and I had a momentary freak out, thinking it was a Zed and jumped out of their arms and backed away. As I was scurrying away, I spared a glance up and saw a pair of bright green eyes and I instantly halted my movements.

He reached his hand down to help me up and began to introduce himself.

**End Note: Thank you all that have read, reviewed and added my story to your favorites. I also appreciate any and all reviews. Let me know if I should continue on with this story or not. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Ok sorry about the huge delay in this chapter. I'm sure by now many of you think that I abandoned this story and I apologize for that. Real life has become hectic with starting a new job and my husband getting multiple ankle surgeries. So updates may be spaced out quite a bit but hopefully I can update at least once a month from here on out, but unfortunately I cannot make any promises. So without further ado on with the story… **

"Hello, I'm Emmet Cullen, and you are?" The man said.

This is the point when I should probably introduce myself, but I'm at a loss for words because this dude is huge….I mean like hulk huge….but at the same time he has the most gentle looking eyes and adorable dimples, that seem to give him a boyish quality. I guess if he was going to hurt me, he could have done it by now. Probably best not to make an enemy of the hopefully gentle giant.

"Umm… Bella Swan." I said

"Well umm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you." He said while flashing me his dimples.

I blushed, involuntarily of course, because I'm such a badass…yeah, not exactly.

"Anyway, Mrs. Swan would you like to tell me why you're trying to steal my trailer?"

Oh snap, this is not good, how do I answer him without sounding like a jackass. I guess the truth will have to do.

"Uh, I thought that it was abandoned, you see I got all these supplies but then I realized it wouldn't fit in my truck, so I figured I would find a trailer or something….."

Shit he's just staring at me as I stutter my way through my explanation. Maybe I should try to apologize; he can't be mad at me then right?

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I'm not usually one to pilfer things, in fact I haven't stolen anything since the time I stole a candy bar from the store and then felt so guilty about it I ended up returning it to the store and apologizing to the store owner…..so umm yeah anyway like, I said I don't steal, it's just been a really long day, I was just attacked by a zed-"

Luckily he stopped me from my rambling, because it really was getting embarrassing. I'm usually not this neurotic, I just don't really have that many people skills and even with his kind face his size really is intimidating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pinkie, one thing at a time please, and start with what the hell is a zed?" he asked.

"A zed, you know a zombie. I decided to shorten in because the term zombie just seems played out. Don't you think?" I asked, but then thought about what he called me, what the hell, why did he just call me pinkie?

"And why did you call me pinkie?"

"You really don't know how to just ask one question at a time do you?" Emmett's booming laughter punctuated the end of his question.

"But to answer your questions, yes zombie is somewhat played out, and I called you pinkie because you turn pink when you blush."

And queue the blush again. Damn it, time to get back on topic before my face is permanently pink.

"So anyway yeah, I'm sorry about the whole trailer thing, I'll let you get on your way."

Even as the words escape my mouth I can't help but feel a little disappointed, he seems like a really nice guy to be friends with….too bad it's likely that the world is ending so we will probably both end up dead….yep that's the spirit…why not just curl up in a ball and rock back and forth Swan….gees I really need to get out of here before my internal monologue keeps talking about dying.

"Well you know I actually left my trailer because I was looking for another vehicle because my truck decided that it would be a good time to drop dead, and since I don't want to join my truck on the other side by sticking around here, how about you and I team up. I'm assuming you have a truck since you were trying to steal my trailer right?

Ok, so Emmett has as little of a verbal filter as I do. Hmmm….that might be nice to have someone else tag along that won't take offense to my colorful remarks. But I wonder where he is headed.

"Where you headed?

Emmett scratched his head for a second before he began to answer "I was going to head to Boston to go find my brother and then head to Seattle to find my parents, after that not so sure."

"Ok, well I was headed to Arizona to go find my parents then I was going to go to New York to go get my best friend and her boyfriend. So we are kinda headed in opposite directions at the moment."

Damn….I was so looking forward not having to talk to myself for the next few days.

"Well I may not be sharpest of people but it seems we are headed in roughly that same directions just at opposite times. Was there a reason you didn't want to pick up your friend first?"

" Well I really didn't think heading to a big city like New York all by my lonesome was a good idea, so I figured I would go pick up reinforcements then go hack down some Zeds with my pops….he's a cop so he's got awesome aim." I gave him a big cheesy grin because just thinking about my dad going all Rambo on some zeds made we all giddy inside.

"Huh, well now you got me and I ain't too shabby, if I do say so myself." And then he did the most cliché thing ever and kissed his biceps. I tried really, really hard not to bust up laughing….ok maybe not that hard but I did try. I soon gave up the fight and bent over with my hands on my knees laughing like a hyena. As I calmed some, I had to say my peace.

"Never, ever, do that again please. If not for me, then for your own dignities sake."

He just looked at me and pouted…awww that is kinda cute. My inner self did not agree as she huffed and started humming the death march at the thought of placing our life in his hands. Since I am not getting along with her at the moment I say.

"What the hell, let's do this."

Emmett looked confused for a second before a big grin broke out on his face and he took a big step towards me and picks me up in a bone crushing hug. My back even cracked….huh that actually feels pretty good, oh but now breathing is becoming an issue. Let's see what to do in this situation…I remember seeing a documentary on animal planet about when bears attack…ok so maybe it wasn't a documentary and maybe it was on fox but I digress. I remember it said to play dead in such cases, so I went completely limp….it's a talent I tell you and has gotten me out of many awkward situations.

When he felt my body go limp he muttered an "oh shit…not again." I wanted to laugh because really how many times can someone hug a person to the point of passing out, but I'm nothing if not determined so I kept it up until he set me on the ground then just for shits and giggles I waited until he knelt down next to me and snapped my eyes open at the same time I screamed brains and grabbed his ankle. He screamed like a little girl and shook my hand of his ankle and I started laughing….wow today has sure been interesting. He glared down at me and said

"Not cool Pinkie, not cool."

"Ok, well enough of the comedic relief, I think we should probably get going before it gets much later."

Emmett nodded his head and said he would get the trailer hooked up if I pointed out my truck. I pointed out my baby and I swear Emmett started to sweat a little.

"You sure that thing will make it with all the traveling we have to do?"

" Are you kidding me….don't knock my truck… even Woody Harrilson would be proud to kill zombies in this baby."

Emmett looked at me for a second then smiled "Zombieland reference…nice touch. Ok, I'm in."

Emmett then dragged the trailer over to my truck as if it weighed nothing and hitched it. He then wiped his hands on his jeans and leaned against the side of my truck.

He looked at me then and asked if I needed to make any additional stops. I told him I was good and if he needed anything we could stop on the way out of town. He walked back to his truck and grabbed a bag out of the back along with a shotgun and baseball bat. I grinned… you can never have too many weapons. I hopped in the driver's seat and waited as Em got in and tossed his stuff in the back and bucked up.

As I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot I asked "So Em, this brother of yours, what's he like?"

* * *

ur document here...


End file.
